Episode 7421 (10th February 2016)
Plot Kirin makes excuses about his behaviour the previous day but Carly insists he needs to grow up as he has Johnny to think of now. She hands Johnny over to Kirin after says it won't happen again. Paddy worries about Aaron but Chas thinks it is best for him to be away for a while to get his head straight and get away from Gordon. Rakesh asks Kirin to help him with sales at the Mill development open day, but Kirin rejects his offer in favour of spending time with Johnny. At the B&B Tracy serves Vanessa with a mask covering her face, Carly arrives and tells Vanessa to return home if she is feeling well enough. Tess sees Rhona and they agree to go for a coffee. Bernice uploads Kerry's makeup video but refuses to allow Gabby to have her eyebrows done. Gabby watches Kerry's makeup video and sees Dan and Kerry getting frisky on the couch at the end. Kirin is panicked when Vanessa mentions she has spoken to Carly. Tess opens up to Rhona about her marriage troubles with Pierce and reveals she has been having a passionate affair with a married man. Leyla returns to Tug Ghyll to collect her hot water bottle and tells Vanessa how great Nikhil has been. Vanessa insists Nikhil is a keeper and suggests she put a ring on it but Leyla collapses. Robert presses Chas for information to Aaron's whereabouts and reveals Aaron is everything to him. Carly is panicked to see an ambulance outside Tug Ghyll. Fearing that Kirin has hurt Johnny, she appologises to Vanessa, who realises Carly thought the ambulance was for someone else. Vanessa demands to be told what is going on so Carly reveals that Kirin was screaming in Johnny's face. Vanessa is terrified to realise Carly thought Kirin had hurt Johnny, and she was that scared of Kirin hurting the baby that she kept him overnight. Rhona advises Tess to fight for her man, no matter who it hurts. Chas refuses to tell Robert where Aaron is, so he insist he will show her how much Aaron means to him. Bernice is horrified to receive a call inquiring if she is running a brothel and if there are prostitutes on the premises. She sees the video and asks Gabby to delete it, but Gabby shares it instead. At the hospital, delirious Leyla calls Nikhil her 'fiancé'. After Leyla is wheeled away, Nikhil considers taking off his wedding ring. Paddy is anxious when Rhona reveals that Tess has been having an affair with a married man, and she has left her husband and is possibly going to buy one of Rakesh's flats. He is shocked when Rhona tells him she advised Tess to go for the married man. Kirin is adamant he wouldn't hurt Johnny, but Vanessa is unsure, Kirin explains that Johnny looks at him like he is a stranger. Vanessa orders Kirin to leave, as she is unsure if he is capable of hurting their son. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Doctor - Maeve Larkin Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Exterior and downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Restaurant *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten General Hospital Notes *Liam Fox is credited as Dan Spencer despite only appearing in video footage from Episode 7413 (1st February 2016). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,600,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes